The Last Star
by Sherlocksfifty
Summary: Ana is 19 living with her drunken father and baby brother. She is a senior in high school and she is just trying to stay alive for her family that is depending on her. Just when Ana thinks that all hope is lost, she meet the new teacher who will do anything to save her. I DONT OWN FIFTY SHADES TRILOGY. Please feel free to comment on my story! Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

The Last Star

Some people say that everything happens for a reason. I personally think that this could be true to a certain point. For the longest time I thought that it was completely naive to think that every little choice you make can change your life forever. I thought that your life had one route and there was no room for change, that you couldn't control the outcome of your life. I soon found out that I was terribly wrong. This is the story of how I found my purpose in life.

Chapter One

I wake up like every other day, smacking the alarm clock to shut it off and flipping back over to close my eyes for "just a couple" of minutes more. Sadly these minutes never come because I know that I am wide awake and I have to get up and get my little brother up before he is late for day care. This used to be my moms job. She used to wake me up with a big smile on her face and tell me that the sun is shining brighter just for us. Then she would wake up my brother and change his diaper before making breakfast for all of us. I would sleepily walk down the stairs to the kitchen table still in my pajamas to find my father reading the newspaper with a cup of coffee steaming next to him.

"Good morning darling" he would say as I would sit down across from him. "Beautiful day today" I would mumble something about having to get up and he would just chuckle at me.

Soon my mom and my little brother, Andrew, would join us. Mom would set Andie down in his high chair and start cooking something for all of us. After we ate, Dad would clear the plates, grab his brief case, and kiss us all good bye on his way out the door to go to work. This is how it had always been, and it worked for all of us. We were happy. We had nothing to worry about.

I shook myself from the past and got up to change Andie. I walk down the hall to his room and see that he is already awake.

"Good morning baby boy" I say to him as I pick him up and give him a kiss on his forehead. " somebody smells stinky!" I quickly get him changed and dressed in a red onesie. All the while Andie is giggling and talking in his little baby language. He has no idea of the troubles we are in since mom died. He doesn't know that dad is drinking himself to death. He doesn't know that we could lose everything w own. He doesn't know that he is all I have left that is pure and good. He is innocent.

Once Andie is ready I walk back to my room with him on my hip and set him in the bouncer I have set up in my room so I can get ready. I quickly go into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair and put on some light makeup. I take a few seconds just to look at myself.

"What am I going to do?" I ask myself softly. My inner voice laughs and says 'the only thing you can do. Keep going for Andie'. I know it's true. It seems like everything I do now and days is for Andie. I had to switch to online high school so I could take care of him and dad so I don't really have any friends. They all are moving on with their lives, making their dreams come true.

I sigh and move back to my room to pull on a black tank top and a pair of worn out jeans. Andie starts to fuss so I go over to him. He reaches out to me so I'll pick him up. I hold him close and just breathe. His red hair is nothing like my brown hair. He looks nothing like me except for his eyes. We both have the same blue eyes that look like the ocean just after a storm, like my mom would say. I smile sadly as I think of her. She died six months ago from a horrible freak car accident. My dad blames himself for her death and I don't think he will ever recover from her death.

I glance at the clock and see that we have to be out of the house in a half hour so I put him down and finish getting ready. One last look in the mirror before I take Andie down stairs for breakfast. I look at myself roll my eyes. I'm not much to look at really. I mean sure I'm above average height but that's about all that's special about me. I have major curves that make it obvious that I'm not skinny but I'm not overweight. My brown wavy hair reaches my mid back is pulled back in to a high ponytail because it's so hot outside. I hear a crash down stairs and I grab my phone and Andie before rushing down stairs.

"Annie, baby girl, daddy needs your help." My father calls out to me. I hurry into the kitchen and see that he had fallen and was obviously drunk. I look at him at see that he had been trying to get in to the liquor cabinet again.

" dad what happened?" I ask as i put Andie in his high chair at the table. Andie looks at dad and starts to cry. "shhh honey its okay dad was just being silly and he fell" i say as i pick him up again and try to calm him down.

" It doesn't matter what happened Annie, just help daddy up." Dad says. Quickly put Andie back in his chair and move over to help my father up. As I reached for his arms I could smell the liquor stench on him. I don't say anything because I know that nothing will change, nothing ever does.

'_If only mom was here' _I think to myself, '_She would know what to do'. _ I set my dad upright and help him walk to the living room so he can sit down and sleep.

"Thanks baby girl. You know I love you right?" He asks.

"Yeah dad I know." I say as I bring him a blanket of the back of the couch.

"You look so much like your mother. So beautiful." I could see the sadness in his eyes. i know this isn't his fault, its no body's fault. Mom died and left me here to take care of them. Its not dad's fault that he couldn't take the pain of losing her. I know that I have to be strong for them, I can't let go because if i do, Andie will have no one to take care of him.

I snap out of my thoughts because I hear Andie crying again. I hurry into the kitchen and go over to him. "what are you crying about little guy?" i coo at him. He stops crying and reaches for the stove. "I know you hungry, let me fix you some formula." I walk over to the counter and start making Andie his formula. I check the temperature before giving it to Andie. He takes it and starts greedily gulping it down.

While Andie eats, I take the time to take a bottle of liquor from the cabinet and pour it down the drain. I've been doing this every morning, I have to do it one at a time so that dad doesn't notice. I check on dad and see that he is fast asleep so I clean up the house a little bit before getting ready to take Andie to daycare. I threw a load of clothes in to the washer then went to grab Andie and double check that we have everything. I grab my purse, keys and Andie's Diaper before putting Andie in his baby car seat thingy. Then we are out the door and on our way to daycare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for reading my little story. I wasnt expecting so many people to read so soon and I loved all of your questions, they should all be answered in this chapter! Anyway, theres the second chapter!**

After I drop Andie off, I head for school. I should have graduated last year but my dad pulled me out of school for the year so I could take care of everything that was going on after my mom died. I pull into one of the parking spots that is saved for the seniors and take a deep breath. I'm just happy that my best friend Kate was originally a year behind me so now we are in the same grade. I get out of my car and gather my bag. I walk to homeroom and take a seat near the back. I pull out a notebook and last nights homework. I have five minutes before the final bell rings so I take out and text my best friend Kate.

*hey gurl, u at school yet?* I hit send and but my phone away. Just as i do, a bunch of blond bimbos walk in.

"did you see him?" one of them in a crop top asks the others.

"of course we did! How could anyone miss him!" One of them replies. "I heard that he is taking over for Mrs. Jones. can you believe our luck!"

At this I start to worry. Mrs. Jones is my homeroom teacher and heard that she got fired over the weekend but I just thought it was a rumor. Just then i feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I pull it out to see that Kate replied.

*duh! im not that bad of a student.*

*well i just found out that Mrs. Jones really was fired* i send back to her. I wonder who this new guy is i wonder to myself as more and more students start coming to class.

*ik ive heard that she is being replaced by some hottie!* she send back not a second later another text comes in. *Have fun in class girly. try not to drool*

I start to wonder what the big deal is about this new teacher. i hear the warning bell go off and then all at once the room seems to change. Its like a electric wave went through the room. Then the door opened and a man walks in wearing a grey suit and carrying a briefcase. The way he carries himself demands your attention, he is captivating. His dark coppery hair looks wind tousled and his eyes look like the sky during a storm. I am suddenly drawn to him and i cant look away.

The class quiets down takes their seats when he puts his briefcase down and moves to write something on the white board.

'Mr. Grey' is all he writes then he turns to face us. The final quiet murmurs die out just before he speaks.

"My name is Mr. Grey, I will be replacing Mrs. Jones. I do not know the details of her leave, but I will do everything in my power to make this transition quick and painless for you all" As he talks, he scans the room to take a look at his surroundings. I sink further down into my chair hoping not to stand out. When he gets to me, I can't help but lightly gasp. "Well painless for most of you anyway" I can't help but blush from his statement and I dont even know why.

"Now, let's take roll shall we?" He moves back over to his desk and grabs a clipboard. he starts to slowly walk around the room as he begins. I drown out the mindless calls and responses until I hear my name. "Anastasia Steele?" he calls out.

"Here!" I call out and raise my hand. Unfortunately I manage to knock my homework of my desk and scattered on to the floor. I crouch down to start picking up the papers and i notice that Mr. Grey is walk towards me.

"Here allow me Ms. Steele" he says as he crouches down in front of me and gathers the rest of my papers. We stand up and he looks me directly in the eyes.

"Thanks Sir" I say as he takes a step closer. I notice him take a deep breath and quickly hand me my papers. As I started to pull away, I felt our hand touch. It felt like I had stuck my hand in an outlet and the current went straight to a place I had only read about in romance novels. I quickly pull away and murmurmed an apology under my breath.

"Its fine Ms. Steele" Was all he said before he turned on his heels and walked away.

'_Did he feel it too?' _I thought to myself as i sat down. "_Of course not dont be stupid Ana"_

Mr. Grey finished roll as if nothing had happened. From there he went on to explain the requirements that he expected us to fulfill as students in his class. He passed out a packet that outlined our lesson plan and explained that the homework from the prior night would be put in as extra credit if we came back after school for him to put in. I made an effort not to make eye contact the rest of class. I tried to focus on his nose but then i realized I ended up staring at his mouth. So I spent the rest of the class staring at my notebook. When the bell finally rung I quickly gathered my things and walked to the door. As soon as I got out of the classroom I ran to my locker and waited for Kate.

**Please let me know if there is anything that you guys think I should do in this story. I want this to be your story as much as it is mine! Just to clarify, Ana is in the third quarter of her senior year and Christian is 23 in this story. **

**Till next time…...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I i just wanted to clear something up real quick. Ana was not in online school, he father pulled her out of school after her mother died to take care of everything that was going on at the time. So, she had a break off of school which caused her to have to do her senior year again. Thank you all for the feedback, I cannot believe for many people have read this so far! Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 3

"Jeez Ana are you alright?" Kate asked as she opened her locker. "You look like you just ran a marathon!"

"Yeah I'm fine. Last period just kinda shock me up." I reply. I hope she won't ask anymore questions but knowing Kate, she will have the whole story by lunch. That's the way Kate is, she can make you spill your whole life story with one look. I swear she would make the best journalist.

"oh yeah you had Mr. I'm The One Who Brought Sexy Back. Was it that bad"

"No, I just made a complete fool out of my self by knocking my papers on the floor when he called my name for roll. Then he came over and helped me pick them up. He didn't seem happy." I didn't want to bring up the feelings I felt when our hands barely touched. We locked our lockers can began to walk to second hour art class. This was the only class we had together besides lunch.

"Well that's too bad." she says when we reach the art room and went in "Did he say anything to you?"

"no not really. I didn't try to start a conversation with him or anything." I explained as we got our supplies out to continue our clay models from yesterday. "I just kept my head down for the rest of class."

"smart move Steele." As we worked, I could feel myself relaxing and my heart rate finally went back to a normal level. That was the thing about art, it is just you and the piece, nothing else mattered. Before i knew it, I had finished my model. It was an angel with outstretched arms. I placed it on the table where the rest of the models that were waiting to be put in the oven were. The next project we had to do was a charcoal drawing, so I grabbed a piece of paper out of the paper supply and some charcoal. Kate was still working on her clay and she had her ear buds in so I knew she was focusing on her work.

As I began drawing one scene was stuck in my head, a stormy sky over the ocean.

The teacher told us that we had fifteen minutes left so I finished the part that I was working on and went up to ask Mr. Whealan if it was alright if I took it home to work on. He of course said it was fine, so I packed everything in one of the portfolios that were left in the back of the room for us to use. Kate had finished her model and was cleaning up so I went to the bathroom to wash my hands. I was almost there when I felt that familiar sensation. Then Mr. Grey came around the corner with a stack of papers in his arms.

"Ms. Steele, what a surprise." he said when he spotted me.

"Hello Mr. Grey" I reply in a shaky voice."

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" He said while he raised an eyebrow.

"i was on my way to the bathroom Sir." I said as I bit my bottom lip. His eyes went to my lip and a grim look came across his face. My eyes went straight to the floor.

"Don't bite you lip Ms. Steele" he said in a husky voice. I looked back up to make eye contact again. there was something new in his eyes, it made me feel restless and I shifted my weight from foot to foot.

" I'm sorry Mr. Grey but I really do have to go to that bathroom to wash my hands" I say as I hold up my hands as proof. "Please excuse me" I hurry into the bathroom and turn on the water. After I wash my hands I just stand there and look at myself in the mirror. my face is flushed and my eyes are wide. How can one person make me feel this way. Once my breathing is under control I head back to class.

Kate is talking to some boy so i just go back to my stool and pull out my phone and send my dad a text.

*Hey Dad, I'm going to pick up some pizza for dinner after I pick up Andie*

I know I won't get a reply but I do it anyway just in case. I don't know why I even try anymore. Things are never going to change.

The bell rings and Kate and I head our separate ways. The nest class I have is History and I get there just before the final bell rings. I take my seat in the back of the classroom and pull out my book. Mr. Stevenson is a very boring teacher so I just read through the book for the whole period. The rest of the day moves in a blur and before I know it, the school day is over.

I hurry over to Mr. Grey's classroom so I can give him my 'extra credit'. When I go in, I see that I'm the first one there so I walk over to his desk. 

"Hello Mr. Grey here's my work" I say as I hand him my work. I make sure that I don't touch him.

"hello Ms. Steele, just wait one second while I put his in the grade book. he turns to his computer and punches in to keys then turns back to face me. " what's in that?" he asks pointing to my portfolio.

"its just an art project that i have to work on at home." I say while trying not to get lost in his grey eyes.

"I would love to see it" He says. I pull out the paper and hand it to him.

"it isn't finished yet" I don't know why I feel so nervous while he is looking over it. He hands it back with a smile and says "its beautiful Ms. Steele. I would love to see it when it is finished, if you wouldn't mind"

he likes it? wow I was not expecting that. "thank you very much Mr. Grey." I say as I put it away and gather my bags. A few students begin to come in and walk our way. "I have to go pick up my little brother now." I see his face drop slightly after I say that.

"Alright Ms. Steele, I'll see you tomorrow morning." With that I turn and walk straight out the door. I glance at my phone and see that I'm late for picking up Andie so I hightail it out of there.

**So there it is. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! ** **Should I speed things up with Christian and Ana or just keep going as is? **

**Till Next time…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I first want to thank everyone reading this story. Its only been three days since I published the first chapter and I've all ready had over 1,000 views!**

**One thing I noticed is that these chapters seem to drag on a little bit, I am going to try speeding some things up a little bit in the chapter. If you guys like it, I'll keep going like that, but you guys don't I'll slow down. I've had a really busy weekend but I wanted to make sure this was uploaded today! Here it is! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

I hurried in to the day care building and down the hall to Andie's room. I glanced through the window in the door and saw that Andie was sharing some blocks with a cute little girl. I smiled and pushed open the door.

"Hi Ms. Mia" i said to the teacher that runs Andie's group. "sorry I'm a little late, I had to talk to a teacher after school today and it took a bit longer than I was expecting." Ms. Mia looks up from some papers on her desk and smiles at me.

" Don't worry about it. Andie has been a complete angel." She says as she pushes a piece of her perfect blond hair away from her face. "I just hope the teacher didn't give you a hard time."

I shook my head and went to grab Andie's things from the back table. "No, I just had to check some work with a new teacher I have. He seems pretty nice though." Andie looks up from his blocks and sees me. He crawls over to me and sticks his arms up as a sign that he wants to picked up. He nuzzles in to my hair and closes his eyes.

"That's good. My brother actually just started teaching at the high school down the road." That's weird, I think to myself, I wonder who he is. "yeah he is teaching senior English. today was actually his first day."

"really? whats his name?" i ask even though I'm not sure I want to know.

"Christin Grey" she says and my whole world begins to spin. The man that causes me to have strange feelings and reduce me down to a klutz is Mia's brother!? " Ana are you okay?"

"yeah I'm fine. umm actually your brother is the teacher I was telling you about." I say as I awkwardly shift my weight from foot to foot.

"really! that's is awesome." she says as we move toward the door. " he is really a nice guy, he just sometimes get to wrapped up in things."

"I'm sure he s Ms. Mia. It was really nice talking to you but i have to get going."

"Anytime Ana! bye Andie." she says and Andie peaks through my hair and smiles.

On our way out I drop a check off that will cover the next week of daycare for Andie then we head out to the car. I'm strapping Andie in to his car seat when a shiny black car pulls up. The doors slams and then I feel that tingling feeling again.

"Ms. Steele, we just seem to be bumping in to each other quite a bit today." Says that unforgetable voice. I turn around and to find Mr. Grey standing by the car. I take a deep breath befre responding.

"I supose to Mr. Grey. I was just leaving though" I say while pointing to Andie.

" Oh I understand" he seems a little disappointed. "is that your brother?" he moves closer and peaks into the car. Andie just looks up at him and smiles.

" yes that's Andie." Andie starts clapping his hands and blowing bubbles at Mr. Grey. Mr. Grey looks amazed. "that means he likes you." I say with a smile. I look over at Mr. Grey and see that he is beaming.

"well he is certainly a handsome baby Ms. Steele." He reaches down and pats Andie on the head, he begins to pull his hand away but Andie reaches up and wraps his hand around Mr. Grey's fingers. I begin giggling and Mr. Grey looks up at me. Once again I'm captivated by those eyes. I quickly look down to break the eye contact and say "anyway Mr. Grey it was nice to see you but we really must get going."

He takes a step back so I can close the door and I open the front door. "Yes Ms. Steele is was very nice to see you too. I will see you tomorrow bright and early." I get in my car and wave a final good bye and pull out and and drive home. The whole time I'm wondering what tomorrow really will bring me.

Mia's POV:

After the last baby is picked up, I begin to clean up my room. I'm about done when I hear the door open. I turn around to see Christian standing there smiling.

"hey there Christian! you seem like you are in a good mood today." he comes over and gives me a hug. Hmm, I think to myself, he never gives me a hug.

"yes I am Mia, I had a very good day at school and I'm happy I get to take you out to dinner."

He lets me go and I smile up at him. it's nice to see him like this. usually he is moody and never wants to talk about anything. I put away the final toy and grab my purse. "oh guy what I found out today."

"whats that" he says as we exit the room and I lock the door.

" One of the babies that I watching has a sister who hs you for her teacher."

"really? whats her name?" he asks.

"Ana Steele. She is this very beautiful young lady whose mother died recently so she has to take care of her brother Andie now." I look up at him and see that his face had gone grim. "christian is everything alright?" He opens the door for me and walks me to his car.

"yes Mia, its just that I had no ides that she had had such a horrible lost recently." he opens car door for me and i get in. I wonder why this news makes him so upset.

"so you know Ana" I say after he got in.

"yes I do she is a very nice young lady and one of my students. now can we drop it" He snaps at me. wow, I think to myself, something must have happened today for him to be this way. We don't say another word for the rest of the car ride and once we get to the restaurant we only talk small talk for the rest of the night.

At the end of the night, he drives me home and says goodnight with a quick kiss on the cheek.

I wonder what has gotten in to him….

**Okay so i tried to give you guys a little insight as to how Christian is being affected by Ana. Please Let me know what you think and as always thank you for reading! **

**Till Next Time….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone! Holy crap-ola I'm surprised by the response the last chapter I saw**

**from the last chapter! Thank you all so much, you don't know how much this means to me. I thought that I would try something new this chapter and address some questions that I received for chapter four.**

**To beccakay1976, I'm really glad that you liked the insight in to Christian's feelings. To answer your question, Andie is about a year and six or seven months old. He was born just before school started the prior year.**

**To GreyshadesofSteele, Thank you so much, I will try to work on chapter length. This is my first story so I'm still getting used to everything. When I began this story I wasn't sure when I was going to have this story take place, so I just had 18 as a general age. Now I know somewhat where this story is going I can say for sure That Ana is 19.**

Chapter 5

Ana POV:

I finally got Andie to bed after a bath and made sure Dad had eaten something before he went to bed. It was 9:30 pm and I still had chores I had to do and homework that is due tomorrow so I knew it was going to be a late night for me.

I went down stairs and began putting away the extra pizza and washing the dishes from the day. While I washed my mind went back to the scene in the parking lot. He had been so gentle and kind to Andie, it filled my heart. I don't know why I had these kinds of reactions toward Mr. Grey but I know that I can't show that I'm affected by them. I mean he's my teacher! Not only that but he has got to be at least five years older than me. Lus he probably has a girlfriend. I finish with the kitchen and then check up on Andie. He is sleeping with a smile on his face and I can't help but smile too. He deserves so much more that this messed up family. I sigh then head to my room to work on my project from art and some other homework. By the time I finish everything it's almost midnight so I change in to some pajamas and crawl into bed.

Christian POV:

I sit behind my desk and read over some business plan that I have to approve for tomorrow. Ever since I gave my CEO position to my brother Elliot so I could become a teacher all I've had to do is over look some of the bigger deals that we had with our biggest customers. It's been nice not having to go In to work all hours of the day and night. As I work, my mind drifts to the brown haired girl from first hour. I don't know why she stood out at me but she just did. I know I cant have feeling for a student, but something about her just makes my head spin. When she called me sir this morning I realized that she would make the perfect sub and that was all I could think about for the rest of the day. that was until I found out about her mother dying and I met her little brother. Now all I want to do is protect her and little Andie from the world. I push away from my desk and run my hands through my hair in frustration. I need to keep her at a distance, I must not get involved in Ms. Steele's life outside of what happens in my classroom. I sigh and head to my bathroom to take a shower. I don't even wait for the water to warm up, I just hurry through the acts of showering and went to bed. Maybe tomorrow will bring better things. Maybe tonight I wont have a horrible nightmare about the crack whore. Maybe I'll be the person that I've always wanted to be.

I turn over and fall sleep thinking of the brown haired angel.

Ana POV

By the time I drop off Andie at daycare, I know I'm going to be late. Of course my dad had to drunk off this ass before I left for school. Of course he had to fall down the stairs and cut his hand on the beer bottle that was in his hand. Then I had to clean him up and all the glass and blood off the floor before I left the house. damn him and his drinking. When I get tot the school parking lot I find that all the parking spots are taken, so I have to park down the road from the school and hike to class. When I reach Mr. Grey's door, I check my phone and see that I'm fifteen minutes late. I take a deep breath and open the door quietly. everyone looks up at me and I see that Mr. grey has his back turn to the class while he is writing something on the board. I quickly and quietly make it to my desk before he turns around. I pull out my note book and English textbook and begin coping whats on the board like everyone else.

"nice of you to join us Ms. Steele" Mr. Grey says while still facing the board "I assume that this will be a one time thing" he says with a raised eyebrow.

I look up to meet his glace and reply " yes sir" then I continue coping down the notes on the board. I can feel his gaze still on me causing a shiver to go down my spin and a blush to cover my face. After a second , he continues on with his lecture. When the bell rings I collect my things and head towards the door.

"hold on a second Ms. Steele" Mr. Grey says as he motions for me to walk over to him. "I will be expecting you here at lunch so we can go over what you missed this morning."

"about that Mr. Grey, I had an emergency this morning but it wont happen again." I say and tug on the straps on my backpack.

"you can explain what happened during lunch while you catch up." he says "now you should get going otherwise you are going to be late for class."

"yes sir" is all I say before hurrying to art. My the time I get there I see that kate has a piece of paper out and is working with charcoal while talking to the same boy as yesterday. I walk over to her and begin unpacking my portfolio. She looks up at me and smiles.

"hey Steele what took you so long?" I look at her drawing and see that a tropical beach is begining to take shape.

"Mr. grey needed to talk to me. I say while working on the shading on the storm clouds in my drawing. "I was fifteen minutes late because my dad had another accident this morning and I had to take care of him before taking Andie to day care."

"damn girl Im so sorry. Did he give you a hard time?"

"not really he wants me to come in at lunch so we can go over what I missed." Just thinking about being alone with him makes me feel excited. 'no Steele' I think to myself, 'you cant feel that way about your teacher' I push the feeling back and continue working on my drawing.

"oh that seems like it could be interesting." Kate says. "Do you want me to go with you"

I could just imagine Kate sitting there staring at Mr. Grey the whole time. I sigh and shaking my head, "no its fine. its something that I have to do by myself." She shrugs her shoulders and turns back to talk to the boy from before. I look at my drawing so far and frown. I just cant get the grey in the sky right. Its either too dark or too light. I spend the rest of the class trying to get it right. Ive made very little progress by the time the teacher calls us to clean up. So once again I know that Im going to have to work on it I pack up I decide to wash my hands in the classroom sink instead of going to the bathroom. When I am done Kate comes over to me with a big smile on her face.

"whats up Kate?" I ask while drying my hands.

" I just got us dates for tonight!" oh great, I think to myself. these dates never go well for me. They usually consist of me sitting there with some creepy friend while Kate is having fun with the creep's hit friend. :" the guy I was talking to, Jose, he has a really cute friend and I said that you would go out on a double date if he could get his friend to tag along. You see Jose really likes you and his friend Elliot has been my crush for the longest time, so it all works out!"

"I don't know Kate, these things never really work out and I'll have to find someone to watch Andie." we walk back to our stuff and the bell rang.

"don't worry about it! but please please please come. it means so much to me" Kate says with her puppy dog eyes that she knows I cant say no to.

"fine only if I can find someone to watch Andie for me." I say in defeat. Kate is going to be the death of me I swear.

"Thank you! oh and I gave Jose your number so he should be texting you sometime today with the details." I don't have time to respond because Kate is already walking down the hall to her next class. I sigh and shake my head as I begin to walk to history.

During class all I can think of is this 'blind date' and having to spend next period with Mr. Grey. I try to pay attention but I just cant. At the end of the class, my teacher assigns a ten page essay on the effects of war on a nation's economics. That's just great. One more thing to worry about. The bell rings and I start heading over to Mr. Grey's classroom. On my way, I stop at a soda machine and get something to drink.

When I reach his classroom I find that the door in locked. I knock on the door and wait. Not more that twenty seconds later the door opens and Mr. Grey is standing there.

"Ms. Steele please come in and take a seat in the front." he says. I do as I'm told and wait for him to say something. He locks the door then pulls a chair over my the desk I'm sitting at. "now Ms. Steele I would love to here about why you were late this morning."

I take a deep breath and push the tingling feeling away from my mind. "Well this morning my father had a slight accident and I had to take care of him before taking my brother to daycare." I saw his face soften slightly.

"what happened?" I bite my lip while trying to think of a way to give him the least amount of details possible. "Don't bite your lip Ms. Steele." he says in a grim voice . I look up and him and see that his eyes grew darker. I immediately release my lip and look down at my lap.

"my father feel and hurt himself so I bandaged him up before leaving." I say.

"why cant he take care of Andie?" he asks and my heart swells with both grief and something else.

"because ever since my mother died, he hasn't been himself." I say while a tear comes to my eye. "so I have to take care of Andie and work five days a week." Before I know it, I feel a arm around my shoulders. I look up and see that Mr. Grey has come closer and has wrapped his arm around me. I meet his gaze I know that I should pull away but I don't want to.

"I'm sorry about your mother Anastasia, I know it must be rough for you." This causes me to start to cry. I don't even try to correct him and tell him that I don't like being called Anastasia, I just sit there and cry, and he just holds me until I stop crying.

"I'm sorry Mr. Grey, I shouldn't have done that." I say and wipe my eyes with my hands.

"don't worry about it." He hands me his handkerchief and I use it to wipe my eyes even better. "I understand what its like to have to grow up too fast." I hand him his handkerchief back and he sticks it in his pocket. Just then my phone begins to ring. I check the number and I don't recognize the number.

"Excuse me" I say to Mr. Grey Before answering. "Hello?"

"Hi Ana?" The man on the phone says, "Its Jose, Kate gave me your number so I could get a hold of you for tonight."

"oh hey Jose, Um I'm not sure if Ill be able to make it. I have to find someone to watch my little brother." I glance over at Mr. Grey and see that he is frowning again.

"Oh Okay well just text me or whatever when you find out if you can go." I can hear the diapointment in his voice and roll my eyes.

"okay Jose I will. Goodbye"

"bye Ana" I hang up the phone and put it away.

"was that your boyfriend?" Mr. Grey asks.

I laugh and reply "no I don't have a boyfriend. Its just some guy that my friend Kate is making me go on a double date with so that she go out with some guy she really likes." His face seems to lighten up a bit at my reaction.

"okay Ms. Steele. well I guess we should go over what you missed." HE says and hands me a paper with guidelines for a five page essay due next go over it for the next fifteen minutes. Soon its almost time for the next period, so I begin to pack up.

"oh about your brother, I could probably get my sister to watch him tonight." Mr. Grey says as he walks me to the door.

"that would be wonderful!" I cant help but think of how wonderful of a man Mr. Grey is.

"is there a way that I could get a hold of you?" He asks.

"yeah I can give you my cell number and you can each me that way." I reply hoping that he wont think that I'm being creepy or anything. He smiles and gets a piece of paper and pen off his desk.

"that would work perfectly Ms. Steele." I quickly write down my number and hand it and the pen back to him before heading out the door. " have a good day" He says with another smile.

"you too sir" I say, smiling right back at him before turning and heading to my next class.

The rest of the school day was filled with anticipation for a call from Mr. Grey. I knew that he wouldn't call during school but I still got the jitters when ever my phone buzzed. Finally the last bell rung signaling the end of the day and I headed o my car. I took the long way to my car because it ran by Mr. Grey's classroom and I saw that the lights were off through the window. He must have left already. I continue to my car and I am unlocking my car door when I get a call from a unknown number.

"Hello?" I say hoping that its Mr. Grey.

"Hello Ms. Steele its Mr. Grey" a voice that i would never forget said. I opened my door and got in but didn't start the car.

"Oh hello sir." I saw breathlessly.

"I just got off the phone with my sister and she said that she would love to watch Andie with you go out with Kate."

"Great thank you so much MR. Grey this means a lot to my friend, Kate. Ill call you back once I know the details."

"Alright Ms. Steele Good bye" he says.

"good bye sir" I say and wait for the click telling me that he has hung up. I then call Jose and explain whats going on and made plans to go to the local pizza joint in a hour. We hang and I redial Mr. Grey's number.

"Ms. Steele" He answers his phone on the first ring. "sis you get everything figured out?"

"yes Mr. Grey I did. We are going out in a hour for dinner and it should be that long. Not if I have anything to do with it" I hear him chuckle and I cant hep but smile.

"If you don't want to go why are you you?" I try to think of a logical explanation before replying.

"I'm doing this for my friend who has always been there for me" I explain.

"well you must be a very good friend then. I have to go but I will forward this information to Mia and I will talk to you later."

"Okay Mr. Grey have a good evening." I say while turning on my car.

"you to Ms. Steele." Then he hangs up. I pull out of the parking lot and head home. When get home I fix something for my dad to eat and leave it on the stove for him with a note saying that I'm going to be out with Kate and that Andie is with a babysitter. I then go up stairs and take a quick shower before starting on the essay for Mr. Grey's class. I outlining the essay then I have to get ready for dinner. I decide to wear some dark jeans and a long sleeve blue shirt in case in get chilly later. I send Kate a text that I'm on my way and head out.

**Hey guys I decided to stop this chapter here because it was getting really long. Im sorry for not updating yesterday and I hope this chapter makes up for it. As always, Id love to hear from you!**

**Til Next Time…..**


	6. Chapter 6

****Hey everyone! I cant believe that we have gone over 3,000 views! Thank you sooooooo much! Im so excited for this story to keep growing. Your kind words have really motivated me to keep writing. I noticed just now how many grammatical error were in the last chapter so I so apologize for them. I hope you guys like this chapter!****

**Chapter 6**

**Christian POV:**

**I called Anastasia from my car in the parking lot. After we got off the phone, called Taylor and had him run a background check on her family. I know that its a violation of her privacy but I need to know what happened to her mother. I begin driving to the student parking lot to see of she has left yet and I saw her sirring up in her beaten up car. that shouldn't even be considered a car. She is looking at something in her lap then I see her put something up to her ear. Just then I see my phone light up with her name on the screen. I smile and answer the phone. She explains that she is going out to dinner for a few hours.**

**"****It shouldn't be too long. Not if I can help it." she said. this made me chuckle and I realized just how much she didn't want to do this. That must mean that she really doesn't have any feelings for this Jose character.**

**"****If you don't want to go why are you?" I ask hoping to understand why she is going to be putting herself through something she isn't going to enjoy.**

**"****Im doing this for my friend who has always been there for me." this doesn't surprise me. I hvae barely met Anastasia but I already know that she outs other people's happiness and well being before hers. my phone beeps and I see that Taylor has forward me the information on Ms. Steele.**

**"****You must be a very good friend then. I have to go but I will forward this information to Mia and I will talk to you later" **

**"****Okay Mr. Grey. have a good evening" that's likely, I think to myself, I'm going to be reading your files all night.**

**"****you too Ms. Steele." I hang up and watch her pull out of the parking lot. I think about following her home just to make sure sh is safe but then I remember the files I have to read. I pulled out of the parking lot and head to Escala. I park and I head up to my penthouse. When the doors open I am greeted by Taylor.**

**"****good evening sir" He says while opening my door for me. "your sister Mia is here to see you, there is also a little boy with her." Crap Mia. how am I going to explain this to her. I walk in and see her sitting in the living room while Andie plays on the floor.**

**"****Mia what are you doing here?" I say as I pat Andie on the head. She looks up at me with a smile.**

**"****I thought that you could help babysit." she stands up and gives me a hug and I tense up. My whole family knows that i hate being touch, but Mia insists on hugging me.**

**"****I have some work I have to do" I say unwrapping her arms and walking towards my office. I hear her say something about hiding but I just ignore it. Once I'm in my office I sit down and pull up the email that Taylor sent to me. **

**Name: Anastasia Rose Steele**

**Date of Birth: September 10, 1994. **

**Place of Birth: Seattle, Washington**

**Residence: Seattle, Washington**

**Father: Ray Steele**

**Mother: Carla Wilks (deceased)**

**-August 19, 2012, Car accident. The Deceased was hit head on my an on coming car. Both died upon impact. Eighteen year old daughter of Wilks was in the back seat with Wilks' one month old son. both lived. Daughter had bruised ribs and concussion, son had no injuries due to the car seat he was in. Daughter stayed hospitalized for one week and was released to her father. **

**Brother: Andrew Raymond Steele**

**Education: Seattle High School (Senior).**

**Employment: 'Round the Clock Diner (One year)**

**Police Record: N/A**

**I pushed back from my desk and ran my hands through my hair. She was there, she saw her mother die, they both did. To think of Anastasia laying in a hospital bed while her family morned the death of her mother, the thought made me shudder. I couldn't sit still I had to go for a run.**

**I went in to my room to change in to some sweat pants and a workout shirt . Then I told Taylor to put someone on watch duty for Anastasia. He didn't ask questions, he just made some calls and made things happen. That's one of the things that I like about Taylor, he didn't ask questions and he did thing right the first time. Both of which are very important with my life style. i cant have loose ends while having a sub at my place. It could destroy my whole life. I get outside and begin running down the street. I run until my legs feel like they were going to fall off. I end up at a small park and I find a bench to sit at while I catch my breath. I take in my scenery and my eyes land on a little pizza parlor. Outside i see a group of teenagers standing talking. two of them break off from the group leaving a boy and a girl standing there. The girl looks familiar, brown hair, curvy body. that's when I realize that its my Anastasia and the boy must be that Jose person. ****_My Anastasia, _****no she is not mine, she is one of my students for god sake. I see the boy lean in and give her a hug. she seems reluctant but hugs him back. They pull back and I see him lean in again but this time I can tell that its not for a hug. I bolt off of the bench and run across the street just in time to hear Anastasia reject him.**

**"****Jose no!" She says while pushing him back. This doesnt stop him though, he keeps trying. That's when I step in.**

**"****I believe she said no"**

**Ana POV:**

**I feel the energy right before I hear him.**

**"****Mr. Grey!" I say while Jose shoves me behind him. "what are you doing here?"**

**He looks at Jose with the scariest expression I have ever seen and I feel Jose shudder.**

**"****whats your problem man?" Jose says "Cant you see I'm trying to kiss my lady?" I can see the anger in his eyes and I Try to move around Jose to reach Mr. Grey.**

**"****Jose I'm not your lady. Please let me go." I say pushing his arm that was around my waist off of me." This only makes him hold on tighter. "Jose I'm serious, I don't like you in that way and I do not want a relationship with you. I came tonight to support Kate and Elliot, not for a date with you." he finally drops his arm and I am able to walk next to Mr. Grey. I look up at him and I cant help but shiver. He is so perfect. **

**"****Are you alright Ms. Steele?" he asks. I just nod and face Jose again. i was about to say something but Mr. Grey beat me to it.**

**"****I would suggest you leave now. Unless you want to deal with me." Jose puffs up his chest and begins to walk away. I hear him mutter something under his breath but I didn't quite hear it. The next hing i know, Mr. Grey has Jose up against the wall.**

**"****you will not speak to any woman, especially Ms. Steele, with such fowl language. Do I make myself clear?" He says through his teeth. I hear Jose give off a slight whimper then Mr. Grey let him fall to the ground. He then turned to me and he took a deep breath.**

**"****Your brother is at my place if you want to come pick him up or I can drop him off at your house." He says. The thought of going to his house makes me feel nervous but a good kind of nervous.**

**"****I can just follow you to your place. wheres you car?" I notice his sweaty clothes and wonder whats that all about.**

**"****I didn't drive here, I was out for a run and I had just stopped for a breather when i saw Jose and you." Ah that explains the clothes, I think to myself.**

**"****I can drive you back to your place then." I hope he will accept my offer so I get to spend more time with him. **

**"****that would be great." I just nod in response and begin walking to my car. once we get to my car I pull out my keys and unlock the doors for us. I was about to get in when i see Mr. Grey hold out his hand.**

**"****it would be easier if i drove seeing as you don't know where I live." he says while moving toward the driver's side, and me. He is within touching distance and I am very tempted to reach out and run my hands through his hair. Instead I just hand him the keys and move to the other side of the car. I get in and he pulls out of the parking spot.**

****Okay so I know this was a really short update but I just found out that my mom is in the ER so I don't really have any motivation to write right now. I will update again tomorrow though. Thanks again for being so amazing!****

****Til Next Time…...****


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Okay so first thank you all for your support with my mom. She is out of the ER and is resting. This chapter isn't that long either because I got a late start but I will try to make it up to you guys later. So here it is!**

Christian POV:

As we drive down the road, I can feel myself start to calm down. I don't even want to think of what might have happened if I hadn't intervened. I take a deep breath and glace at Anastasia out of the corner of my eye. She is fiddling with a strand of her hair and biting her lip. I innerly groan as I feel that something start to stir. I don't know why she can make me feel like this with a single action, nobody else can. "Don't bite your lip Anastasia." I say hoping that it might help me control myself. She looks up at me and releases her lip.

"why does that bother you so much?" she says. Se sounds like she is out of breath and that mks me worry.

"Because it makes me…." Could I really tel her, or would she run for the hills?

"makes you what Mr. Grey?" she says while she turns hr body in her seat to face me.

"It causes me to have emotions that I haven't felt." I don't dare look at her, instead I focus on the road. I see the turn for the parking lot coming up and it gives me a bit of relief. I pull in to one of guest parking spots and she still hasn't said anything in response to my confession. We just sit there in silence. I turn off the car and that seems to snap her out of what ever thought she was in because she lets out a breath and sighs.

"Mr. Grey what do you mean emotions?" She doesn't look scared or disgusted so I take that as a good sign.

"You see Ms. Steele, when ever you are around I feel this sort of shock in the air and when we touch, like when I gave you your papers the other day, its like I have been struck by lightening, but better." I carefully watch her expressions while I talk so I am prepared for any sudden outbursts. She sits there and takes everything in for a few seconds.

"You feel that too?" She says breathlessly. What does she mean too? Does she feel the same way about me?

"Yes Anastasia, I do." I say barely a whisper. She smiles slightly for a minute then frowns.

"but you're my teacher. We can't feel this way! Its not right!" She says suddenly.

"The school year is almost over. Its the end of April o we only have one more month." She begins to play with her hair and looks down at her lap. "That i if you wanted to pursue something here." I say which surprises me because I've never done a vanilla kind of relationship. The have always been Sub/Dom relationship, but I know that she would not want something like that. I don't know why think I could even do vanilla, that involves hearts and flowers and I cant do hearts and flowers.

"I want to Mr. Grey but I dont know if I'd be able to wait for school to end, not when I have to see you every day and act like I feel nothing, especially now I know that you feel something too" She looks down at her hands in her lap and slightly blushes. I cant help but chuckle lightly and smile.

"Anastasia, why don't you try calling me Christian outside of school" I sa trying to make this easier for the both of us.

"Alright but only if you call me Ana. I hate it when people call me by my full name." I frown at this because I love her name.

"Why do you hate it?"

"Because it make me feel like I did something wrong." That I can understand so I just nod and open my door.

"I guess we should go check up on Andie and Mia." I say before getting out and moving to her door to open it for her. She looks at me and blushes. We walk to the elevator and head up to my penthouse. The doors open and I lead Ana to the doors and open them for her. I smile at her and let her enter first. Her jaw literally hit the floor and I smile. It makes me happy that she likes my place. She moves past the main hallway in to the living room where we find Mia fast asleep on on of the couches with little Andie in her arms. We both just stand there and watch the peaceful scene for a few seconds before I move to wake up Mia. I gentle shake her shoulder and her eyes pop open.

"Christian! You're back." She sits up and sees Ana standing back and smiles at me. "Here Christian take Andie so I can hug Ana." She hands over Andie and moves over by Ana and gives her a hug. "How was your evening Ana?"

"Alright. Its a lot better now." Ana looks at me over Mia's shoulder and smiles while slightly blushing. Mia pulls back and looks at Ana's face.

"So was this Jose guy cute or a tool" Mia asks and my blood begins to boil. I was about to say something about Jose but Ana cut me off.

"He was a total tool but my evening was definitely worth the trouble of dealing with him" This makes me smile and I move over to the two of them and pass Andie to Ana. She pulls him in close and plants a bunch of little kisses on his face. This makes him giggle and in return, everyone laughs. "Thanks again for watching him, I hope he wasn't any trouble."

"Of course not! He was an angel as always." We just stood there looking at the baby boy smile at us.

"Sissy" Andie says out of nowhere. We all stand there stunned. Ana starts crying and holds him even closer.

"Yes honey, I am your sissy!" She says to him then looks up at me. "I cant believe he just said that. I just cant believe it." I rub her back and smile down at them both. Thats when I realized that I really do have a heart, because it swelled when Ana look up at me and smiled. I glanced at Mia and she just stood there with her look that means that we need to talk. I sigh and turn my attention back to Ana just in time to see her yawn. "I guess Andie an I should get going Thanks again Mia." she says while moving over my the couch to gather up all of his things. Mia just waves her hand as if to say don't worry about it.

"Alright I'll walk you down." I say while grabbing Andies bags from Ana. We leave Mia sitting n the couch again. By the time we get down stairs, Andie is a sleep in Ana's arms. We walk over to hr car and Ana put him in his car seat. I slide his bags in the back with him then lean against the side of her car. She looks up and me an shuts the door.

"so where doe this leave us?" She asks while leaning up against the car next to me. I sigh and look her in her eyes.

"this leaves us as two people in a confusing relationship that no one can find out about." I say before leaning down and softly kissing her cheek. I feel a shock of electricity go through my body and shiver. I pull back and I see that her face has turned completely red and her eyes are closed. I help her in to her car and watch her start the car. "text me when you get home Ana."

She nods her head and I close her door and watch her pull away and out of the parking garage. 'This should be interesting' I think to myself before walking back to the elevator. 'now just to deal with Mia'.

**Please review, Its what keeps me going!**

**Til Next Time…..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hey ya there. Im sooooo unbelievably sorry that i havent update in awhile. Life got the best of me I suppose. Anyway, thank you all for your kind words! Heres the next Chapter!**

Anas POV:

As I drive home all I can think of is that Mr. Grey, well Christian now, has feelings for me. How could that even be. I a student of his and he could get his pick from all the women throwing themselves at him. I glance back at Andie and smile. He called me sissy. It was the first time that he had ever done that and it made me beyond happy. I mean sure he has said a handful of words like banana and things like that but this was the first time that he had ever directly called anyone something. The thing that really gets me is that he hadn't said mama or dada first, it was sissy, it was me. That one little word made everything that I have done worth it.

I pulled in to my driveway and went to get Andie out of his car seat. He was happily babbling about something that I couldn't understand. As we walk in I see that my dad is asleep in his chair with the TV blaring. I set Andie down and turn off the TV before ending Christian a text saying that I made it home. I move to the kitchen to clean up anything that my dad did and make Andie a quick snack before putting him to bed.

My phone beep and I check it finding a message from Christian . *Im glad you made it safely. Can I call?* I quickly reply yes and continue picking up while Andie eats. Not thirty seconds after I sent the text, my phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" I pick it up.

"Good evening Ana, I just wanted to hear your voice before I went to bed." He said in his deep voice. It sent a shiver down my back. I sat down at the table.

"I'm glad you did, it keeps me from having to start on my homework."

"Do you have a lot to do?"

"No not really, just a couple of essays that I have to finish" I look over at Andie and see that he ha finished his snack so I put his dishes in the sink and walk back over to him. "See I have this english teacher that assigned us an essay that I wanted to get a head start on because I have to work the rest of the week so I know that i won't have a lot of time to work on it." I hear him chuckle on lightly and sigh.

"He sounds like a jerk" He says jokingly and I smile while picking up Andie to bring upstairs.

"It's alright, he is quite a hottie" I joke back. I know that this wont last long but I can't help but tease him a little.

"Well then you must be lucky." I can hear the smile in his voice. "What are you doing right ths very moment?"

I jut reached Andie's room and walked over to his crib. "I'm putting Andie to bed then I'm working on homework." I say while putting my phone on speaker before setting it down so I can change Andie. "You're on speaker if you want to say something to him."

"Alright, hello little Andie. Are you being a good boy for your sissy?" He coos to Andie and Andie reaches for the phone while babbling at Christian. "I'll just take that as a yes" Christian says. I throw away the dirty diaper and put a clean one on Andie before putting own in his crib.

"Say goodnight to Christian!" I say sweetly to Andie. He just continues to babble.

"Goodnight Angel" Christian says over the phone. I kiss Andie on his forehead before shutting off his light and grabbing the baby monitor off a table. I take Christian off speaker while going downstairs to grab my backpack.

"I'm really happy that Andie and you get along so well" I say on my way.

"Me too, are ou working on your homework now?" I roll my eyes because it reminds me that he is still a teacher. I walk back to stairs to room with my backpack while replying.

"Yes Mr. Grey. I just got to my room to start on my essays." hear him chuckle then stay silent. I immediately regret calling him Mr. Grey.

"This is going to be tough." He finally whispers. "I don't know how it's going to work, all I know is that I'm willing to make it happen." I stop writing and lean back into my pillows.

"We will just have to act like nothing is between us. I just hope that you don't get in trouble" I say. The thought of him getting in trouble because of a girl like me makes my heart. That's when I realize that he really is better off without me.

"This is probably going to be one of the hardest things I have ever had to do." I hear him sigh through the phone. "Will you come in at lunch tomorrow to see me?" I can hear the hope in his voice and it makes me nearly burst.

"Well I might need some help on this essay" I say jokingly.

"Then its settled" I hear some other voice in the background and I can't help to wonder who it is. "Ana, honey, I have some work that I have to do before tomorrow so I have to go now."

"Ah papers to grade Mr. Grey?" I hear him chuckle, it was a deep sound that made a shiver shoot own my spine.

"Something like that." He teases me right back. "Good night Anastasia" I almost comment about him using my full name but for some reason, the way he said it made it sound right.

"Sweet dreams Christian." I say before waiting I hear the soft click meaning that the call had ended.

I pull into a parking spot at school after dropping Andie off at daycare. I grabbed my backpack and slowly walked to my locker to find Kate waiting for me.

"hey Kate" I say as I unlock my locker to put some of my book away.

"Hey yourself" She said. "Jose called me last night saying that there was some issues after me and Elliot left. Would you like to explain?"

I sighed and shut my locker while trying to get my thoughts together. "He made a move on me and I rejected him, he didn't take no for an answer." I decided to leave Christian out of it as much as possible.

"Uh huh, Thats what he said. He also said that you left with a guy." I looked up a her and I could tell that this wasn't going to be easy.

"Yeah he stepped in when Jose wouldn't stop and then he drove me to pick up Andie." She just rolled her eyes.

"And who-?" Kate got cut off by the first bell ringing. "damn, you aren't getting off this easy Steele, we will finish this conversation later." With that she spun and headed to her first hour class.

I made it to Christian's classes three minutes before the final bell rang. As soon as I opened the door, I felt his presence. He was sitting at his desk reading an essay that one of the blonde bimbos had given him. He glanced up for a second to look at me as I made my way to my seat. His eyes soften slightly and a very small smile appeared on his face before returning to the paper. I dropped my backpack by my desk before sitting down. The final bell rang and he gave the girl her paper back and she headed back to her desk. I couldn't help but notice the extra ass wiggle she did on her way. I just rolled my eyes and pulled out my notebook and text book.

"Alright class, today we will be starting a project." Christian said as he stood up from his desk. "you will be working in groups of two and I have chosen the groups." He walked over to the white board and pulled off a paper that was stuck to the board with a magnet. "You and your partner will pick a poem, short story, or article from your textbook, then you will choose a time period other then the present and find how the theme from your chosen piece would affect that time period. I want a page paper by the end of the class period." He then goes through and puts us in groups at certain desks. Of course he puts me with Jake,the one gay boy in our class, and at the two desks closest to his own desk. I hold in a chuckle while grabbing all of my stuff and move seats.

By then end of the class period we both turn in our paper on Robert Frost's poem Nothing Gold Can Stay and were waiting for the bell rang. I had all my stuff put away when I felt my phone buzz. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that it was from Kate.

*Who was the guy?* I knew she wouldn't let it go. I sigh and put my phone away then glance at Christian. He was typing away on his computer and had a blank facial expression. He must've sensed me staring because he looks at me and gave me a small smile.

"Ms. Steele can I see you for a second?" He says while turning his chair back to his computer. I got up and quickly went to stand in front of his desk. "This was in my mailbox this morning." He hands me a Manila folder that has my name on it. He doesn't let go right a way, instead he lightly strokes my fingers that were hidden by the folder. I can't help but blush and I see his eyes dance slightly.

"Thank you Mr. Grey." I say while he lets go of the folder. I go back to my seat and open th folder. Inside was a letter and what looks like a phone box. I grab the letter and begin reading it.

Dearest Ana,

I want to start of by saying that you are truly something special. I also want to say that I am not one to do the whole hearts and flowers thing, much less am I the dating person, but I want to try for you. I know that I should force you away, that what we are begining is wrong but it feels right to me…

If I planned this right, you should be reading this a couple of feet away from me. I want you to know that even though I haven't been able to show you or tell you, I am thinking of you and wish I could hold you instead of having to seat behind my desk and hide my feelings.

There is a phone in here already hooked up with everything you'll need. I have my number and email in there so we can communicate when ever we want. Please use this as you see fit.

Christian

I glance up him and mouth thank you. He just gives me a knowing look and a slight nod that was so small I barely caught it. The bell rings and the class files out of the room. I get up and walk by his desk.

"Good bye Mr. Grey"

"Bye Ms. Steele, have a good rest of your day." With that I walk out of the room and to my locker to grab my stuff for my next class. My new phone buzzes and I check it to find a email had come in.

To: Anastasia Steele

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Plans

Dear Ana,

I was hoping that I could see you tonight. Is that too soon? Also I hope that my letter was alright.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

I quickly pull up a new email to respond to him.

To: Christian Grey

From: Anastasia Steel

Subject: RE: Plans

Dear Christian,

Your letter made my day, thank you. I was very hard not to run over to you and plant a wet one on you. I have to work the rest of the week (4:30-10pm) but you are welcome to come in if you want. I work at the little diner down the street from Mia's daycare.

Whats Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.? I thought you were just a high school english teacher, not a CEO…

Ana Steele

Confused High School Student

I hit send and hurry off to my class. I make it there just in time and take my seat. I feel my phone buzz and see I have a new email.

To: Anastasia Steele

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Multitasker

Ana,

I'd love to stop by tonight and see you. I have a couple of meetings after school so I'll probably be in late.

GEH is the business that I started a while back but my brother runs it with me just keeping an eye on things. I would love to give you a tour sometime. I am a high school english teacher, I a just a very successful business owner as well.

Christian Grey

Regular Joe With Large Bank Account

I roll my eyes and the bell rings so I put my phone away and pull out my stuff.

**Hey so this was pretty short but its there. Thanks again for your support! **


	9. Chapter 9

**The feed back from the last chapter was great! Thank you all for supporting this story. Some people were wondering how often I am going to be updating this story and hopefully I will be able to crank out a chapter every few days but I have no idea if my schedule will allow for that to happen. Along with that, I may just put out a big chapter weekly instead of a couple of smaller chapters every few days, please let me know! **

Chapter 9

Christian's POV:

I smiled down at my phone re-reading Ana's last email and tried t picture her reaction to it. I knew that she couldn't respond because she was in class but I still couldn't help but check my phone throughout the class period.

Some girl came up to me in the middle of the class and asked for some help on the assigned project. I noticed that she had pulled her already low-cut shirt down even more. It took all my restraint not to laugh at her pitiful attempt to catch my attention. As she walked back to her desk, I sighed greatfully because I knew that Ana isn't the type of girl that would use slutty clothes to get my attention, she didn't need it anyway.

Finally the bell rang and the class began to file out of the class room. I checked my phone and saw an email from Ana waiting for me.

To: Christian Grey

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Questions

Dear Christian,

If you have such a large bank account, why are you working at a low end public school? I mean I get wanting to teach kids but why not some expensive prissy private school?

Also you can come in whenever you'd like tonight, I work the long night shift so I'll be there until closing. One of these days I might just take you up on that tour offer, I've always wondered what it would be like to see a corporation from the CEO's point of view…

Thinking of you,

Anastasia Steele

She did make a good point, any other Billionaire wouldn't be working at a public school, but of course I'm not just any other billionaire, one day she will see that.

To: Anastasia Steele

From: Christian Steele

Subject: Get to Class

Dear Ana,

I'll see you tonight, now get to class.

Wishing you were right side me,

Christian Grey

Business man that cares about your education

I hit send and wait for the class to come in and take their seats. I sigh knowing that the rest of the day will drag on.

Later that day, Ana's POV:

I just dropped Andie off with Kate so I could go to work. I pulled into the parking lot behind the diner and grabbed my bag before heading in. I went to the lockers and put my things away and tied my black apron on then went to clock in at four on the dot. When I go out to the main diner seating area, I noticed that the pre-dinner rush had just kicked in so I started making my runs. By the time that the rush had pasted, it was seven and I had spilled all sorts of things on myself, had a pounding headache and the only thing keeping me going was the fact that Christian was coming in tonight. I took a fifteen minute break and checked my phone for any messages from him. Seeing nothing I put my phone in my pocket and grabbed a glass of water and sat down in the back.

"Hey Ana, how are you doing?" I looked up and saw the manager, Ruthie, standing at the door, her grey hair pulled back into her usual tight bun and she was wearing a white shirt and black pants.

"Im doing alright Ruthie, just a little tired."

"I thought I told you to take it easy." She scowled down at me but her eyes were filled with love.

"I need the hours." I said before putting my glass in one of the dirty dish bins. "Thanks for caring though, it means a lot to me." I begin to walk past her but she pulls me in for a hug.

"Somebody needs to look after you Annie, you do a lot for everyone." She releases me and I head back out to the front to continue with my shift.

A couple of hours later the late dinner rush begins and I rush around trying to keep up. There are only two other people working this shift with me so we are relatively stretched thin. I was picking up an order for an elderly couple when one of the other workers walks over to me.

"Hey Ana, there's a hottie at table six asking for you." she winks at me and walks away. I immediately know who it is so I quickly take the couple their food before heading over to Christian's table. I almost lose my balance when I see him. He's wearing a white dress shirt that is unbuttoned just enough that I can see some of his chest, and a pair of grey dress pants. He looks up at me and grins at me with a smile that literally made me fall over my own feet. Luckily I was close enough to his table that I caught myself before falling down completely.

"Easy there Ms. Steele. We don't need you hurting yourself now do we?" He says while reaching out to steady me. Just his touch makes me feel like I'm on fire.

"Thank you Mr. Grey." I say while pulling out my note pad. "What can I get for you?" HE frowns slightly before glancing down at the menu.

"I'll take a hamburger with a glass of water." He said " Also I believe I asked you to call me Christian when we aren't in school."

"I-" I began to answer but my phone began to buzz. "I'm sorry Christian, Let me put your order in then I'll be back." I head to the kitchen and put his order in before checking my phone. Just as I pulled up the missed call, the phone began to buzz again.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Anastasia Steele?"

"Yes this is she." I wonder who would be calling me.

"This is officer James, I am sorry to inform you that your house caught on fire tonight" I fall against the wall and try to understand what just happened.

"Was anyone hurt?" I ask.

"Your father was inside when the fire started but the fire department got him out, unfortunately he was burned pretty bad and is now a the hospital receiving treatment. He will most likely pull through but we need you to come to the hospital as soon as you can." I begin to cry and slide down to the floor.

"Okay I will be there as soon as I can, I'm at work right now but I'll try to get over there soon."

"Alright Ms. Steele, I'm sorry." That was all the Officer said before hanging up.

I get up from the ground and wipe the tears away before heading back out to give Christan his water and to tell him what happened. As soon as he sees me, I know that he can tell something is wrong. He gets up and walks to me.

"Ana, honey, whats wrong?" He pulled me into a hug.

"My dad got hurt in a fire, and I have to go to the hospital." I felt him stiffen all the sudden.

"Is he alright?" He asked.

"I'm not totally sure, I need to get off of work and go see him."

"Alright, I'll take care of this and drive you there." I didn't have the strength to fight him on it so I just nodded. He kissed my forehead an walked over to Ruthie. I couldn't tell what he was saying but whatever it was work, because with in a couple of minutes he was back by my side with my bag and was walking me to his car. He opened the back door and helped me in before getting in himself. He said something to his driver and then we were off. He pulled in to him and I layed my head of his chest before wrapping my arms around his waist.I felt him stiffen when I touched his chest but he didn't push me away.

"you can go to sleep Ana, it's going to be a long night for the both of us." He said before settling his head on top of mine. He was so warm that I was a sleep in seconds.

**So let me know what you thought about this chapter! I love reading all of your comments!**

**Till Next Time….**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so I decided to update at least once a week so the updates may be irregular but hopefully it works out. Also I wanted to thank everyone for reaching over 10,000 views! That's just crazy! Anyway here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 10**

Ana's POV

I woke up by Christian shaking me slightly and whispering that we had arrived at the hospital. We walked into the emergency room with me leaning against him for support. Once we reached the front desk I was barely able to stay on my feet.

"_What if Ray didn't make it?" _I thought to myself. I shook myself out of that thought. The lady behind the desk looked up at us with a concerned face.

"Hello Miss what can I do for you?" She said with a tired but pleasant voice.

"Umm my father came in from a fire, his name is Ray Steele, where can I find him?" I said while leaning agaisnt the desk for some more support.

"Oh yes Mr. Steele came in about ten minutes ago, he is in surgery right now but I'm afraid that's all I know." Christian came closer to the desk and pulled me even more into his side.

"Is Dr. Grey in tonight?" He asked the lady.

"Yes she is, I can check where she is if you'd like." She said somewhat breathlessly and shifted forward to give Christian a clear view own the front of her blouse. Jesus is every girl trying to gt into his pants?! I was somewhat annoyed with the lady so I looked up at Christian and tried to get his attention. I didn't have to work that hard though because he was already looking down at me with a concerned look on his beautiful face. This reassured me an made me realize that I wasn't in this alone.

"just tell her that Christian is here and would like to take to her as soon as she can." He said, not taking his eyes off of me. "Is there anything that Ms. Steele needs to take care of for her father?"

The woman seemed frustrated that He didn't eve notice her cleavage and just handed me a clip board with a stack of paper work on it and told us to bring it back up when we were done. We walked over to two of the chairs in the waiting room and sat down.

The paperwork included the normal information asking for the patent's information an health insurance. I began filling out the blanks and was about half way done when a worry looking middle aged woman came over to us.

"Christian is everything alright?" She said while taking Christian's hand in hers.

"Yes mother I'm fine." He replied before turning towards me. "This is Ana Steele, she's a student of mine." The woman turned to me and shook my hand.

"This is the Ana that Mia has been talking about?" She asked, her face lighted up and she gave me a huge smile.

"Yes mother" Christian said with a roll of his eyes. "Ana this is my mother Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey"

"Its very nice to meet you Dr. Grey, I just wish it was on better circumstances" I said while looking back down at the papers in my lap.

"What might those be?" She asked refurring to the papers.

"My father,..." I couldn't get the words out, it didn't seem real. Christian seemed to understand what was happening so he began to explain for me.

"Ana's father was in her house when it caught fire tonight. We aren't sure what happened but we do know that her father is in surgery, being treated for bad burns." Grace comes and sits next to me and wraps her arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Ana, if there is anything that I can do, please let me know." She said while holding me.

"thank you so much, I really don't know what I need right now, all that I know is that I want to find out if my dad is going to make it, pick up my little brother, then find a place to stay for the night." I didn't realize that I was crying until I began talking. Christian took the papers from me and looked through them then handed them to his mother.

"Can you please give these to the front desk?" He asked her and she nodded before standing up and giving us both a hug before stepping back.

"Christian why don't you take her to get her brother and stop by her house to see if there is anything that she can take with her." She said as she walked away, leaving us alone once again.

"I think that's great idea Ana." He said while standing up and pulling gently out of the chair.

"Alright let's go." I said before I let him lad me out to his car.

An half an hour later we were standing in what used to be my living room but was now a bunch of black ash. Christian helped me poke through the ash looking for anything important. We were about to on to the kitchen when I came across a metal lock box behind what used to be my dads desk. Luckily the fire had just melted the lock so I could open it. Inside was a stack of pictures of us throughout the years. under those there were birth certificates and things like that. The last thing in there was an envelope addressed to me. I opened in and found a letter written in my mother's handwriting.

"Ana are you alright?" Christian said while pulling me to him from behind.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just found this letter and I think it's from my mother." I said before looking back down at the letter and began reading it.

" _My Dearest and Brightest Anastasia,_

_I can only hope that you are reading this because you cam across this while cleaning and not because something has happened to one of us. If that is the case, then you can carry on with your life in a happy way, but if something as happened to either your father or me, please read this carefully._

_There are somethings that can never be explained or avoided in life and these things can be joyous or horrible things. These are things that you have to learn to make it through. I hope that you are not alone out in the world. I know that you will always put others first but sometimes you need to be selfish from time to time. _

_If you do have someone special in your life, hold on to them with both hands and your heart. I know that you will do whats best in the long run and will make it through all the things life will throw at you._

_Remember, you will always be my little girl and always hold a special place in my heart._

_Believe in yourself,_

_Mom_

I folded the letter back up and stuck it back in the box. I didn't realize that I was crying until Christian wipe them away with his hands and held me close.

"Will you be alright Ana?" he asked. I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were tired and drooping.

"Yeah as long as I have you and a place over mine and Andie's head." I said while cuddling closer to him. My hand brushed against his back and he flinched and quickly pushed me back.

"Are you alright Christian?" I said while moving slightly away from him. His eyes turned darker and filled with pain after pushing me away. I couldn't tell what had happened to set him off but whatever it was, I was never going to do again.

"Yes I'm fine" he said through clenched teeth. "I'm just tired that's all." He turned around and head towards the stairs that were barely functioning.

"It's fine Christian, please don't go up there, the stairs aren't safe." I say while walking towards him. "Let's just go pick up Andie then I'll see if I can find a place to stay for the night."

"But all of your things-" He began but I cut him off.

"- Are probably ruined from the fire. Please Christian, we are both tired and we have school tomorrow." I say while taking his hand and grabbing the safe box before leading Christian outside to the car. He hold the door open for me and I crawl in and wait for him to follow.

We are almost to Kate's house before he begins to relax and allows me to lean into him.

"You should stay at my place tonight." He says while placing a small, gentle kiss on my head. I look up at him and see his eyes are as soft as his kiss and I realize just how tired I am. "I mean if you want to." He continues before I have a chance to respond.

"Okay but just for tonight because I'm too tired to find anywhere else." I say and give gentle smile before we pull up at Kate's.

**Alright so this chapter was probably a total bust but I'm trying to space things out and build some more story line. As usual, you guys are AMAZING and for that I thank each and everyone of you that reads this little story of mine!**

**Till Next Time…..**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please don't hate me for being away for so long, I don't even have an excuse for you guys… anyway here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 11

Ana's POV

It was nearly one by the time that we finally arrived at Christian's and we both still had a lot to do if we wanted to make it through the next day. I held Andie close to me knowing that if anything was to happen to dad, Andie was the last person I had. Christian lead me to a room that had a twin bed and ,to my surprise, a crib.

"It isn't much I figured you would just want somewhere to sleep" He said while standing by the door. "The bathroom should have the necessities to get you through your stay, but if you need anything my room is down stairs and the last door down the hallway."

I could tell that he was on edge and I had an idea that it was because I was staying here.

"you sure act quickly Christian." I say before walking over to him and giving him a slight hug and a quick peck on the check. "We really do appreciate it, more than you could ever know." I set Andie down in the crib and sit down on the bed.

"Do you mind if we talk for a little bit?" He asks sitting down next to me on the bed. He looked really nervous and I could tell that he was having mixed feelings.

"Sure whats on your mind?" I say scooting over more to give us both more breathing room. I could feel the sparks flying between us again but tried to push past them so I could focus.

"I don't know what will happen between us but I do know that there are feelings inside of me that I have never felt and that honestly scares me," he says why looking down at his hands. Wow Christian Grey scared? That's got to be new. "tomorrow we are going to have to go back to school and act like there is nothing going on, like we have no feelings for each other, and its probably going to be the hardest thing that I have ever had to do."

"Same here, I can't stand watching those little blond bimbos trying to catch your eye with their low cut shirts and short skirts." I blush while I admit my feelings to him and he looks up and smirks slightly.

"Well its pretty hard to notice them when I'm watching boys look at you like you are a piece of meat for sale." I throw my head back and laugh at his statement.

"Me?! Yeah right, Christian" I say while I try to catch my breath.

"Don't think so little of yourself Anastasia, you are a beautiful young woman." He reaches of and kisses the back of my hand. I roll my eyes and shake my head slightly.

"Don't roll your eyes Ms. Steele, its hard enough that you are in my house, I don't need any other triggers." His eyes darken and he suddenly stands up.

"What do you mean?" I say breathlessly from his sudden mood change.

"You will find out sooner or later Ms. Steele." He bends down and kisses me deeply before walking out the door. "Good Night Anastasia, sweet dreams." ad with that he disappeared down the hall way.

Damn this man is going to be the death of me isn't he?

I stand up ad walk over to the closet to fin it completely filled with all sorts of clothing and shoes. This must have cost him a fortune. I walk over to a section that looks like night attire and close my eyes and pick something from the section. I open my eyes and see a grey silk night gown set in my hands. I sigh before heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

Once I'm down in the bathroom I climb in to bed and set my phone as a alarm before drifting to sleep. Christian was right, I did have sweet dreams…..

The following morning I wake up and get Andy and myself ready for the day. I walk down stairs to find no sign of Christian. I walk to the kitchen and find a lady in the there cooking something that smells amazing. She turns around and sees me.

"Good morning Ms. Steele, Christian had to leave early for a conference meeting but he told me to fix you and little Andy some thing to eat before you head to school." She says before handing my a plate full of pancakes and eggs with a bowl of fruit along with some oatmeal for Andie.

"Thank you so much" I saw before sitting down at the breakfast bar and begin feeding Andie. "I'm terribly sorry but I don't know who you are."

"Oh I'm Mrs. Jones, I'm Mr. Grey's housekeeper so if you need anything please don't be afraid to ask." She says with a smile before going back to her work. Andie and I finish our breakfast and I say good bye to Mrs. Jones before grabbing our things and leaving to drop Andie off.

**This was a pretty short chapter so I'm sorry for that. I've been having some writer's block so if any of you have any ideas of what I should do next, please feel free to comment! Also, I love reading your comments and reactions to the chapters, they make my day!**

**Till Next Time….**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Alrighty so I'm back and I cannot tell you guys how sorry I am that I haven't been updating. I actually got engaged a few months ago and I've been SUPER busy with all the wedding stuffs. Any way I wanted to wish you all a belated happy holidays and new year!**

I some how manage to drop off Andie with no more than a slight knowing look from Mia and make it to school without an accident, which is a major feat because of my excitement to see Christian again. I quickly find a parking spot and hurry to my locker.

"ANA!" I turn to find Kate rushing over to me looking completely flawless as usual. "How are you feeling, can I do anything for you, get you anything? Or more importantly, how was spending the night with Mr. Hotness in a Suit?"

"Take a breath Kate, Im fine" I say while shoving some books into my bag. "I just want to have a normal day and have things begin to go back to normal."

She gives me a sad look but leaves the subject alone. The first bell rings and we part ways. I walk in to 'Mr. Grey's' room and notice that his briefcase is on his desk but he is nowhere to be found so take my assigned set next to Ms. Priss. She is putting on more unnecessary lip gloss to her fake looking lips while making 'fuck me' eyes at jock across the room.

Mr. Grey walks in just as the final bell rings and it feels like the heat in the room shot up 100 degrees. He looks around the room and when his eyes fall on me, I cant help but squirm in my chair. He walks to his desk and sits down before logging on to his computer.

"Alright class to day we will be analyzing "Romeo and Juliet"." He says while getting up and walking to the front of the class. "Now I know that you guys probably read this your freshman year, but this time I want you to apply the story to today's world and think about what it would've been lik had it happened today."

Some of the class lets out a slight groan but Christian just ignores it and starts to hand out copies of the play. He handed me mine lastly and as he past it over, I couldn't help but feel the tension between us. I looked up and I could see the fire growing in his eyes.

"Don't bite your lip Ms. Steele," he said quiet before turning back to his desk. He sat down on the edge facing up before he addressed the whole class. "I want you to read the first scene and give me a brief summary about what you think it would have been like today and turn it in to me before the end of class. Please make sure it is probable and not to far out there." With that he went back to his desk and began working on his computer.

I looked down at the play sitting down on my desk but I couldn't open it, m mind was elsewhere. Actually it was back at Christian's guest bedroom, wrapped in his arms.

"You know, Ms. Steele, that the play is easier to read if you open it, don't you?" Christian said from his desk. My eyes fly up to meet his, they have an inner light to them that I am started to recognize as playfulness.

"Yes, Mr. Grey, I am just lost in my own thoughts." I say well knowing that the class had looked up to watch the interaction between Christian and I and my checks begin to flush.

"Well I'd be careful, you won't be able to get through life with your head in the clouds." He rebuttals with a slight smile on his face then addresses the rest of the class. "Get to work everyone, I don't want to give you any homework tonight, but if you don't finish this, it will be homework."

That made everyone get back to work and I opened the play to begin reading:

"_Two households, both alike in dignity,_

_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,_

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_

_A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;_

_Whose misadventured piteous overthrows_

_Do with their death bury their parents' strife._

_The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,_

_And the continuance of their parents' rage,_

_Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,_

_Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;_

_The which if you with patient ears attend,_

_What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

I make it through the rest of the day with no issues and after school I head to pick up Andie as usual. Mia was sick today so she had a sub so I didn't have to stop and talk, which I was surprisingly happy about.

I get to car and strap Andie in before sending Christian a mail.

To: Christian Grey

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Plans

Dear Christian (or Mr. Grey if you are still at school)

I am about to head to the hospital to check on my dad and was wondering what was going on tonight in the world of Mr. CEO. I was hoping that we could have dinner tonight together if you weren't too terribly busy. Anyway I hope to see you tonight…

Hopefully,

Ana Steele

I put my phone away and just take a deep breath before starting my car and heading to the hospital.

**So like I said above I've been planning my wedding so I had to take a break in writing so if any of this doesn't add up or is confusing, please feel free to call me on it. I promise that it won't be another however many months before I update again. Thank you for dealing with my shenanigans!**

**Till Next Time….**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Okay so depending on when I actually put this up, you will either get two updates in the same week or the next week… Either way I hope you guys enjoy this update. I did jump forward in time a bit because I felt like the story was dragging, so let me know what you think in the comments. Anyway here we go….**

**Three weeks later…...**

I have been sleeping at Christian's place for the last few weeks while he has been out of the country for business, Its been nice to be able to just have me and Andie to take care of, but I had started to get used to having Christian to rely on. To be completely honest, I think that I really have fallen for him. He just always is there for me and he has taken us in like it was nothing. He is just perfect to me.

I've been checking up on my dad every other day in the hospital but nothing has really changed. He has been stuck in a coma since he got out of surgery and the doctors say that he may not walk up for a while but I just dont want him to wake up alone.

We've had a substitute teacher in English and she is nothing special. She just assigns the work and sit back down behind Christian's desk with a magazine. I just wish that Christian would come back because it hurts my heart thinking of him sleeping alone in a hotel room. We talk every day and email in between our daily activities but I miss his warm body pressed against mine and burying my nose in the crook of his neck, smelling his scent that makes me wish graduation was the next second so that he wouldnt hlod back any more. Luckily, graduation is next wednesday and Christian said that he wouldnt miss it. After that we wont have to worry about school boards finding out about us and tearing us apart.

Today was Friday and Kate demanded that we had a final girls night before she heads to new york to start her journalism class at NYU. So here I stand getting ready in the closet full of unworn, way to expensive clothes that Christian had bought for me, all except the most practical of which still had their tags still on. I searched for a dress that I wouldnt feel bad about taking out on one of Kate's adventures, but they all looked to nice to even risk. I finally found a grey one that covered 75% of my assets and paired it with a pair of blue flats. I was about to start my make up when my phone started buzzing.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Anastasia" I hear the husky voice that sends shivers down my spine say. "How has you evening been?"

"Boring without you as usual. Kate is making me go out with her tonight so it might get interesting."

"Out? Where?" I hear his demeanor change from playful to his protective self.

"I dont know some club that Kate likes. I probably wont have any fun but it will make Kate happy." I put him on speaker and start my light make up. "Do you know when you are coming back yet?"

"Yes, Ill be back really late Tuesday night." He says and my heart starts to beat faster. I knew that he had to come back but the fact that I had a date now made it real.

"Thank god, its been terribly boring here."

"are you ready for your finals?"

"Yeah I just have my math one on monday then Im done." I say as I finish my make up and move back to the bedroom to get all my stuff ready.

"Im glad. Listen, I need to go but I will call you tomorrow okay?" He sounded distracted so I knew that I had to let him go.

"okay Christian, I miss you." I whisper in to the phone.

"Oh Ana I miss you too, laters baby." and he hangs up leaving me to the silence of his fortress. Its going to be a long four days.

**So hopefully this chapter didnt bore you too terribly. Im just trying to back connections so that the story can go the way I need it to. Anyway thank you to all of you who congratulated me on my engagement! Only a few more weeks to go...**

**Till Next Time...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Holy crap guys! I haven't looked at the followers counter in a while but I looked today and this story has over ****200** **followers! I cant thank you guys enough for sticking around and reading this little fanfic of mine! You guys are totally amazing and I would have quit this story long ago if it wasn't for your encouragement, so thank you times a gillion! This the chapter we've been waiting for, Ana is graduating and Christian is coming back…..**

This is it, no more high school, no more waiting, tonight nothing can come between Christian and me.

I'm staring at myself in the mirror and I can see the glow coming off of me. I'm finishing getting ready for graduation while Kate practices her speech for today, sitting on the lip of the over size bath tube. I turn around to get her opinion on my blue form fitting dress and matching heels.

"Damn Steele, there's those curves that you've been hiding" She says setting own her papers and standing up in her own amazing red dress. "I can't wait to see Christian keep his hands to himself today."

"Kate, you know that we have to be professional until after graduation." I say but I feel shivers go down my spine just knowing that I get to see him today. He got in super early today and dropped off his bags at the door before leaving to go to the office, he didnt even have a chance to come in to me before he left. He did leave me a box that held the dress that I'm wearing along with the heels and a pair of pearl earrings that matched my necklace that used to be my mother's. "Plus nobody is going to be looking at me when you're up there giving your speech"

"I know one person that will be" she says with a wink as she comes up to me and reaches for the necklace. "Here let me help you with this." She puts it on and kisses my cheek.

"I just wish that my dad could be there tonight." I say sadly. Ray is still in a coma and there's no sign of him waking up anytime soon.

"I know honey, just think, Andie is with Mia and my family and they all are there to see us graduate. Plus I think that my mom is video taping the whole thing so Ray can see it when he wakes up." I turn around and give her a hug.

"Thank you for being such an amazing friend Kate, I couldn't have done this without you."

"Anytime honey, now we need to get going other wise we'll be late for check in."

"okay" I say grabbing my things and following Kate to the elevator where we met Taylor who is driving us.

Two hours later I'm sitting in a folding chair surrounded my the rest of my classmates listening to Kate blow the crowd with her speech. I spot Christian sitting in the first row of teachers up on the stage wearing one of his signature grey suits with a blue tie that matches my dress. We meet eyes and I can feel my face turn completely red as my heart rate speeds up. 'There he is' I think to my self. From then on I don't hear anyone talking, it's just me and him in the room. It's not until the girl next to me nudges me that I realize that it was time to go get our diplomas. I stand up and as gracefully as possible walk up the ramp to the stage. I see Christian up ahead of the line shaking hands with students and posing for pictures as he hands them their diplomas. My heart rate speeds up even more once get to the front of the line and walk over to him.

"Ms. Anastasia Rose Steele" says a lady behind the podium that is announcing the names of the graduates.

"Congratulation Ms. Steele," he says while he hands me my diploma and pulls me to his side for the picture. "You look ravishing Ana, I can't wait until later." He whispers in my ear as a photographer snaps a picture of us.

"Thank you Mr. Grey." I say while looking in to his eyes. He lets go of me and I start to head down the stairs with legs that feel like jelly. Once I get back to my seat, I sit down and close my eyes for a second to compose my self. What did h mean by later, what's happening later?

An hour later the principal stands up to the podium and has us all stand. "Ladies and gentlemen, the class of 2012!" The whole place breaks out in cheers as the students throw their caps in to the air. I make my way over to Kate and give her a huge hug.

"We did it!" I say as she starts jumping up and down in my arms.

"I know Ana! I'm so excited! Oh look over there's my family" She grabs my arms and tows me after her over to her family and Mia holding Andie.

"Congrats girls!" Her mother says as she hugs us both.

"Thank you!" I say as I take Andie from Mia and give her a one armed hug. "Thank you Mia, for everything."

"No problem" She says in return. "I have to get going but I'll see you later Ana."

"Okay I'll see you later." I turn around and see Kate surrounded by her family and I just hold Andie closer. "Hey guys, I think I'm going to take off, Andie seems tired."

"Alright have fun tonight Ana," Kate says as she walks over and gives me hug. "Don't forget protection"

"KATE!" I yell as I slap her arm and pull away.

"Hey just taking care of my girl." She says as she turns back to her family. I shake my head and taken my phone out of my clutch while juggling Andie in my arms. I dial Christian's number and listen to it ring.

"Ana" He says through the phone.

"Hi Christian, I'm going to be heading to your place, do you want me to get Taylor to take me?"

"No I'll take you, I have plans for you tonight." I can hear his voice go deeper and I feel a chill run through my body with his words.

"Okay where do you want me to meet you ?" I say breathlessly as I try to make my way through the crowd of people.

"I want you to turn around and look for Taylor and hand over Andie to him then walk out the door behind him and then you'll find me."

"Okay sir, I can't wait to see what you've got planned for me." I say while looking for Taylor. Once I spot him I hurry over to him.

"Oh Ana you have no idea." I hear Christian say darkly. "Laters Baby." Then I hear the click of his phone hanging up.

I walk up to Taylor and hand Andie to him. "Thank you Taylor, I'll see you later."

"Anytime Ms. Steele, take care of him, he has missed you terribly." He says as he walks away with Andie. I walk over to the door that Christian described and open it to find that it leads to a parking garage. I see Christian leaning up against his audi. The next thing I know, I'm running over to him. He opens his arms to me and I wrap my arms around his neck before his lips come crashing down on mine. His tongue forces its way into my mouth and I gladly let it in. I break away to catch my breath.

"Oh Christian, I've miss you so much." I say while he kisses my neck.

"I know Ana, I've been lost without you." He says as he walks over to the over side of the car to place me inside before walking back to the drivers side and getting in and pulling out.

I couldn't help but run my hands over the leather on the seats. Christian took my hand and placed it in his while the other stayed on the wheel.

"Where are we going?" I ask as we exit the parking garage.

He looks over at me and gives me a sexy smile. "Just sit back and relax."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 **Hey guys… I am so terribly sorry that i havent posted, life just got the better of me. There are many new changes in my life and ive had to focus on those. also, my computer was down for a couple of months but Im back. ** **As always, thank you for taking the time out for your day to read my little story.** I feel that shiver again and I just lean over as close as the car would let me. We don't speak, we just sit there and listen to the sounds around us as Christian drives. I notice that we are going no where near his house but keep my thoughts to myself. Christian looks over at me and smiles knowingly. "Why don't you take a nap, you'll need all your strength tonight" He says with wink. "How much longer is it going to be?" I ask because I know that I can't sleep with all the anticipation. "Just sleep and we'll be there when you wake up." He says while kissing my forehead. Just that little kiss sent a current straight to my core. Strangely, I was able to close my eyes are fall asleep.

\- "Anastasia, wake up baby," I hear a smooth deep voice say, pulling me out of my much needed slumber. "We're here Ana." I open my eyes to find Christian an inch away from my face, staring into my eyes. I just sit there for a minute staring at his glorious perfection before remembering that I didn't know where we are. I look around and see the we are surrounded by miles and miles of endless coast. "Where are we Christian?" I ask, turning back to him to find him sporting his trademark smirk. "Its just a little piece of the coast my company owns. I thought that you could use a little sun and paradise." He says while leaning in to kiss me. I gladly meet him half way, leaning over the console of the car and seal the kiss. I hear him chuckle, amused at my eagerness, the vibrations send a shiver through my body. The kiss goes from zero to 100 in no time and by the time that we break the kiss, we are both having a hard time catching our breath. "Now let's get out of the clothes and in to something a little more appropriate" He says getting out of the car and coming around to my side to let me out. I take his offered hand and stand up, only to be lifted up into his arms and carried to a beach house. "And here i thought you didnt do 'hearts and flowers'" I say as he advances the stairs up to the main house. "Im learning that I can do a lot of things that i never thought I would be capable of doing because of you, Anastasia." This sends flutters straight to my heart. 'Wait could I really be feeling this way about him,' i think to myself, 'is it too soon?' I dont have much time to think about my feelings because Christian sets me down and kisses me once more. "Why dont you go up stairs and change to go swimming?" he suggests before turning me to face a flight of stairs and sends me off with a slap on my rear. The slap causes my to yelp but it ignites a fire deep inside of me. I turn and smirk at him, "Yes sir" I hurry up the stairs as i hear a groan from downstairs. I search down the hallway until I find the main bedroom. I strip down before realizing that i didnt have anything to wear. I search through the room until I find a drawer with bathing suits. 'That damned boy thinks of everything' i think to myself. I find a sensible black one piece at the bottom of the drawer but think twice and grab a blue bikini. after I change into the suit, I look in the walk-in to see if there were any cover-ups, i put on one that covered a majority of my body and found a pair of flip-flops before heading downstairs to find Christian.

**I know its kinda short but I am going to try to update more and more to make up for what ive missed. ** **Till Next Time…...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I walk down the white sand beach over to where Christian was standing. I talk a second to take in the rare sight of him shirtless but as I came closer I could see his scars. They broke my heart, knowing that someone could do that to such an amazing person. I come up behind him and I wrap my arms around his waist. I feel him jump slightly and his breathing changes so I let go.

"No Ana, its okay. You just surprised me." He turned to face me as he said these words, embracing me in his warmth. I didn't know what state we were in but it was a lot warmer than Washington State.

I just hold him tighter enjoying this rarity. "Lets get in the water." I say trying to lighten the semi-dark mood. "Catch me if you can" After those words, I took off into the water. I get about waist high before looking over my shoulder to see where he was. That was a mistake, because the next thing I know, I'm out of the water and in his arms.

"I caught you Ms. Steele, now you are never getting away." He says before kissing me with such passion that it makes me forget that we are standing in the middle of the ocean where anyone could see. He starts to trail his kisses down to my neck and i cant help but let a slight moan escape my mouth. Once again he begins to move lower and kiss me between my breast. My hands find their way to his hair and tangle themselves in it.

"Christian, what if someone sees?" I ask but I realize that it was a stupid question as i look around the beach and notice that there is no one in sight, just the cute beach house, or should I stay mansion.

Christian just chuckles and slides me down back into the water, I couldn't help but feel that Christian was more than a little happy. "There is no one for miles and miles babe. just us, but we can continue this inside if you'd like."

He barely gives me enough time to nod before he sweeps me up into his arms, begins kissing my again, and heads to the house. I don't know how we didn't run into anything on our way but some how we made it to the same bedroom that I changed in earlier. He passes through the bedroom and goes straight for the shower. he sets me down only to start the shower and to strip off his now too tight swim trunks.

I couldn't help but stare at his body. He was perfect from head to toe. He walked over and lifted my chin to look into my eyes.

"That lovely blush makes me think that you've never seen a naked man before, Ana." he says before moving back to kiss me neck.

I felt my face blush even more red. "That's because I haven't." I say meekly. This causes Christian's head to shoot up with a shocked look on his face. "I mean Ive seen things from movies but never in person" I hurry to say.

"Never?" He asks, I just shake my head in response. He lets out a deep breath and runs his hands through his hands. "And to think that I was just going to take you out there on the beach."

His words send a electric current though my body straight to my core. "I wouldn't have minded" I say taking a step closer to him.

"I know you wouldn't have at the moment but then you would've regretted it later Ana." He says before turning away from me.

I hold my breath waiting for him to walk out on me. But he doesn't, he turns back around and begins to untie my bathing suit. My heart begins to pound.

"If we're going to do this, we're going to do this right, lets get you cleaned up," he says before leading me into the shower and begins to bath me. After he had me all clean, I took the wash clothe and began to do the same to him. He then shut off the water and stepped out grabbing both of us a towel to dry off.

"If I hurt you at any moment, you must tell me, okay Anastasia?" He says while leading me back into the bedroom. Once again all I could do was nod in response. I take a step closer to him and lift m face towards his.

"You wouldn't hurt me Christian, I trust you." This got chuckle out of him.

"Oh you have no idea Ms. Steele." He response darkly before claiming my mouth once again, but this time with such a deep passion that I knew that he wasn't joking.

Next thing I know my towel is on the floor along with his and I'm on my back with him above me. He begins to trail kisses down my neck and heads straight to one of my nipples. I gasp at this new sensation, his mouth sends bolts deep inside of me with each tug. My hands fly to his hair but he stops and pushes my hands above my head and holds them there.

"If you move your hands from here, I will stop, do you understand Anastasia?" He says with a darkened look in his eyes.

"Yes." I say and he reaches down with one hand and pinches on of my nipples causing me to moan and press myself into his hands.

"Good." is all he says before kissing a path back to my breast, but this time he continues lower.

"Um Christian, are you sure that's okay?" I say slightly panicked.

"Oh yes my dear Ana, you have no idea." He says as he continues down until his face rests against my inner thigh. "Just sit back and enjoy the ride"

I don't have anytime to protest, much less the energy, as he kisses the top of my opening. Just the little kiss causes me to lose all thoughts. He slips his tongue into my slit and straight to my clitoris. My hips jolt off the bed and I struggle to keep my hands where they are. He kisses me again before pushing into my with his tongue. It was a sensation like none other. I moan so loudly that its all I can hear. he continues to thrust in and out of me and my hips begin to move in his rhythm. One of his hands begin to rub my clitoris, bringing my closer and closer to my peak.

"Christian I can't hold back anymore." I pant out to him.

"Then let go babe, just let go" He picks up speed, switching his tongue for fingers. I was about to crash into climax when he slightly bit down on my clit, causing me to crash over the edge and grab the sheets.

Next thing I know, Christian is once again on top of me. He kisses me as the last few waves cease.

"Holy crap Mr. Grey, I never thought that that could happen." I say as we break apart.

"Oh that was just the beginning Ms. Steele." He says as he pushes my legs apart and settles between them. "Now this next part is going to hurt a little but Ill go slow." I close my eyes to get ready for it but I hear a tear sound and look down to see him putting a condom on. 'at least one of is thinking' I think to myself.

I feel him placing himself at my entrance before pushing slightly. It was a new feeling but I didn't feel any pain yet. "Okay babe here we go" He says before kissing me and he pushed harder into me. I start to feel a little of pain but nothing too bad, I just focus on his kisses. He pushes even more and I feel him slide right in with a painful push. I gasp against his mouth and he stops moving.

"Are you okay Ana?" He asks with worried eyes.

"Yeah just give me a sec." I say and doesn't move a muscle until I exhale. The pain ceases and I look up at him and nod at him to show that I'm okay. He starts to move again, this time that pain isn't there, its replaced with pure pleasure. I moan against his neck and he takes that as the go-ahead to move faster. soon we're moving together, I move my hands to his hair hoping that he wouldn't stop. He just speeds up and crashes harder and harder into me. I tilt my pelvis up and I hear him moan and grab me tighter. Too soon I could feel myself reaching my peak once more.

"Don't hold back Ana, just give into it." He says between thrusts.

His words were all I needed to go over the edge. I felt him give one last thrust before finding his own release. We laid there for a minute while I came down. After, he pulled out and got up to take care of himself before coming back to the bed and lifting back the covers for us to get under. I curled up close to him but he turned me so that my back was pressing back into his chest.

I couldn't help but notice that the sun had set so I began to give into the sleep that was calling my name.

"sleep well Anastasia" was the last thing I heard before I drifted into sleep.

**Holy crap guys! Over 2.3k views yesterday! That's just crazy. I am so thankful for you guys, you have no idea. I hope that this chapter is okay. It was my first "heated" scene I've ever written so please feel free to comment on ways to make future scenes better. As always, thank you for reading and…..**

**Till Next Time….**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Hey everyone. I was pretty reluctant to post last nights chapter just because I had never done something like that before. Im going to guess that it was okay because a ton of you read it but I'd love to hear some feedback from you guys. Anyways heres the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

I woke up feeling overheated. I tried to push the covers off but the were too heavy. I open my eyes and see Christian tangled up with me and still sound asleep. His mouth slightly open and his beautiful hair messy from our last night activities.

Just thinking about what we did makes my face flush and makes me feel restless. I reach over to move a piece of hair that fell in his face and I hear his breathing catch. He doesn't wake but pulls me closer which causes me to rub against him slightly. I thought that he would wake by now but he is still sound asleep so I carefully untangle myself from him and head for the shower.

I take my time in the shower, giving me time to go over the events these last few months. My thoughts drift to my dad who is still in a coma. I really hope that he can pull through because Andie doesn't need to go through losing both parents so soon.

'Oh shit Andie!' I think to myself. In all the excitement, I forgot to make sure that he was taken care of. I quickly finish showering and then head to the walk in closet. Christian put way too much time and money in to this. Every wall was lined with every style of clothing I could ever want except for half of the very back wall which held Christian's clothes. I quickly grab the first sundress I find that doesn't look like it cost half my yearly salary and then change into it and some nice undergarments. After changing, I head downstairs in search of my purse so I could call Kate and ask her about Andie. I find my purse sitting on the kitchen table and quickly grab my phone.

"Steele, you better spill everything!" Kate says after picking up on the first ring.

"I will later, hows Andie?" I ask, already blushing just thinking about what happened.

"He's fine. Mia is going to pick him up tonight and take him to Mr- err, Christian's parents until you guys get back." She says in one breath. "Now spill Steele."

just then I feel Christian come up behind me and wraps one of his arms around me while the other takes my phone from me.

"Ms. Steele is currently unavailable, please try again later." He says in an automatic sounding voice. He hangs up the phone.

"Good morning Anastasia." he whispers in my ear. "I hope you slept well because I know I did"

"oh yes I did Christian-" before I could get anything else out, my phone begins to ring. I take it from Christian and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Steele, we are calling from the hospital, you're father is waking up." the lady on the other side of the line says.

I begin to tear up and Christian gets a very concerned look on his face.

"Oh um Im out of town right now but Ill be there as soon as I can."

"Okay Ms. Steele we will see you then. Good bye."

"Bye, thank you." I say hanging up the phone and wiping away my tears.

"Ana, whats going on?" Christian asks while taking my face in his hands.

"My father is waking up and I need to get back to the hospital." I say while grabbing my purse only to be stopped my Christian.

"Ana its going to be okay." I didn't realize that I had been crying until he wipe a tear away. "Ill get Taylor to come by and pick up our things that way we can leave right away."

"Okay Christian but I want to pick up Andie first." I say heading towards what I could only guess was the garage door.

With Christian's driving, it only took us a few hours to get to his parents and to the hospital. We headed straight to my dad's room but I was reluctant to go in.

"Christian can you take Andie for a minute?" I ask knowing that the conversation that I am about to have with my dad is not one that Andie should see.

"Of course, I'll take him and go talk to the doctors." With that Christian took Andie and kissed my cheek before heading towards the nurses station.

I opened the door to see my dad sitting up watching TV. He looks over and gently smiles.

"Annie, Im so glad to see you." He says while reaching out to me, "come have a seat."

"No dad Im fine." I say while walking over to him. It was the first time since my mom's funeral that I have seen him sober. "do you know what happened dad?"

"Not really, they said that the house caught fire and I barely made it out alive." He looks down at his hands and shakes his head slightly.

"Dad you were drunk, like always, that why you almost didn't make it." I say but I couldn't help but let some of the anger through in my voice.

"I know Annie, I know Ive been a shitty father lately, but I promise I will stop drinking."

"Dad that's not it, do you realize that the day we lost mom, Andie and I also lost you?" I begin to feel tears building up and I really don't feel like crying in front of him but I have to keep going. "Ive had to get a job, go to school, and raise a kid when it should have been you supporting us."

I can see the hurt in his eyes at the mention of my mom but I don't care, he has hurt Andie and I too much right now.

"I know Annie, I am so sorry, I'm sorry I missed your graduation, I'm sorry that Ive missed little Andrew's first words, I'm just so sorry." He begins to cry and I know that I've finally hit home with him.

"Dad you just need to get better now okay? Andie and I will visit everyday whenever we can, but right now I need to go take care of Andie and find us a place to live before you get out." I walk over to him and he just nods, I give him a light hug not knowing if he is still in any pain from the fire. "I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay, just don't give up on me yet." He says as I head for the door, "I'm still here"

**Soooooo, I read the beginning of this story and I cant believe how many inconsistencies there are. So I thought I would try to clear some of them up.**

**First off, someone mentioned Elliot in the comments. Kate is dating an Elliot and Christian has a brother named Elliot that helps run his company. I cant say too much more except that it is going to make since here in just a few chapters. Next, I know that in the beginning I said that Ana does online school but that was a mistake, something I forgot to take out when I was making changes to the storyline. Lastly, Andie is about 1 ½, I dont hav an exact age yet though. **

**I know that there are many many more flaws in the story so if there are any that you want fixed or if you have any questions, please feel free to comment. Also you comments are how I make sure this story is going well, if I have no comments, I think its going badly and I lose my motive for writing. So please comment!**

**Till Next Time…..**


End file.
